highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomi Undergallows
Tomi Undergallows -- or "Grin" as he is sometimes known (or sometimes "that damn halfling") -- is a halfling rogue from the lands of Calimshan -- specifically the city of Calimport. He has also been known to go by the alias Hayden, Lord Friedling. His penchant for causing trouble is surpassed only by the rumors which fill his reputation. Despite the problems he has caused -- which have a tendency to follow him -- he is carefree and mischievous, yet jovial. History Apprenticeship to Halasahr Tomi had a troublesome friendship and rivalry with Samuel Bumbleheart, growing from their childhood together as apprentices to the wizard Halasahr. Tomi had formerly been a street urchin, and the habits he learned as an urchin did not lend themselves to studying. Tomi soon discovered Halasahr summoning demons. The demon seemed harmless, so Tomi chose to attempt to summon it himself. The demon laughed and then handed Tomi a magic wand. Using the wand, Tomi animated a broom to clean the floors and enchanted a bucket to never run out of water. When the broom began to go out of control, Tomi discovered he could not stop it. He hacked the broom to pieces, but each piece became a new broom. Eventually, Halashar returned and discovered the mess. To stop the chaos, Halasahr snapped the wand in half. (Later, Halashar would tell a playwright of the comical disaster.) Unfortunately, several of Halasahr's rare components were lost in the mess -- including the ashes of a great warrior hero necessary for a longevity potion. Arch-nemesis Sammy Tomi and Sammy's relationship grew troubled, swiftly. Tomi had pantsed Sammy in front of a girl's choir. Tomi, ever the lady's man, stole Sammy's wife and two of his lady friends. On another occasion, Sammy was arrested for a crime Tomi had committed. Tomi accidentally broke Sammy out of prison, breaking several of Sammy's bones in the process. In another of their thefts, while escaping the merchant's guild, Tomi knocked a vat of Alchemist's Fire onto Sammy and seared off all of his body hair. Once, Tomi accidentally sold Sammy as a slave to the Altooshans. On a separate occasion, Tomi left Sammy in the Dark Bazaar -- the two reunited days later, Sammy had been completely shaved. Still another time, Tomi told Rok the Crusher that Sammy had stolen his hammer -- resulting in severe injuries for Sammy, although he survived. At one time, Sammy and Tomi both planned the heist of the Star of Calimshan. Sammy hired the elf Reegar to aid in his plan -- though Reegar was a friend of Tomi's and told his friend what was happening. Sammy intended to have Tomi take the fall for the theft, without having actually succeeded in it. The events that followed would be the only regret of Tomi's life. Sammy fumbled during the heist, knocking over suits of armor and alerting the guards. When Sammy finally reached the gem, he discovered Tomi was taking it. The guards arrived moments later. The next thing Tomi knew, Sammy had picked the ruby out of his pocket, and then he awoke three days later on a ship sent to Tharsult. Sammy, however, wound up naked on a slaveship bound for Maztica, where he was ultimately sold to one of the High Captains of Luskan. Tomi the Daring Sometime after this, Tomi returned to Calimport and he began to put his skills to use as an assassin and thief in the employ of a powerful medusa. His most famous exploit during this period was when he was sent to kill the vizier Sabbalan Viheyed. To this end, Tomi infiltrated the vizier's service posing as a kitchen boy. It was then he met and began to feel for the vizier's daughter Saida. As he secretly began his affair with her, the medusa for whom he worked grew steadily more impatient. Eventually, she determined that Tomi had taken too long and she would take matters into her own hands. At the same time, the vizier was tipped off to who Tomi really was. Both descended, simultaneously, upon the tower where Tomi and Saida were blissfully sleeping together in the hay. The vizier arrived first, enraged, but Tomi slipped between his legs and fled into the street -- naked, with the vizier firing lightning at him as he gave chase. Tomi fled past his patroness, who also gave chase. The chase ended atop the largest building that stood above the market in Calimport -- the medusa and the vizier engaging in a tug of war over the halfling. Finally, the medusa lifted her veil and the vizier attacked her. All three toppled from the building. When they landed, the vizier had successfully slain the medusa but been turned into stone himself -- shattering when he hit the ground. Tomi, unharmed, was assumed to have slain both of them barehanded. The populace of Calimport began to call him Tomi the Daring. The authorities in Calimport issued a warrant for Tomi's arrest, for murdering the vizier. Saida wanted nothing to do with a wanted halfling. As such, Tomi headed north to Neverwinter where a friend of his had settled. This friend, Belman, was a master of forgery. Belman met his death at the hands of the Wailing Death, and Tomi soon found himself imprisoned for pickpocketing. Neverwinter Nights Tomi managed to escape his imprisonment in Neverwinter when the prisoners were released. Instead of terrorizing the Peninsula District with the rest of them, Tomi sought refuge in the Halls of Justice in the City Core. It was here he met the soon-to-be Hero of Neverwinter, and joined him in his quest. The Hero recovered the forged documents Belman had made -- earning the rogue's loyalty even though the papers were ultimately useless. In thanks, Tomi gave the Hero a ring he had stolen from the vizier Sabbalan Viheyed. Aribeth de Tylmarande brought Tomi along to hunt for members of the cult responsible for the Wailing Death, promising considerable wealth for his aid. During this portion of the Hero's quest, he found the Star of Calimshan and gave it to Tomi. While the thief was grateful, this also revealed that Sammy had made it north as well. Ultimately, Tomi decided that he forgave his fellow thief. After the cult behind the plague was exposed, Aarin Gend caught Tomi doing something illegal and coerced him in continuing to aid the city of Neverwinter in hunt for the Words of Power, rather than facing punishment for his actions. It was during this quest that the Hero of Neverwinter happened upon an urn full of the Ashes of an Uthgardt Hero, which he gave to Tomi. The halfling hoped to return to Calimport one day and give the ashes to Halasahr to replace the ones Tomi had caused him to lose. In thanks, Tomi gave the Hero a ring he had stolen from Sammy. Official Description *"This halfling scrutinizes his surroundings with a mischievous look that, given time and opportunity, could only mean trouble." (NWN "Examine" Description) Memorable Quotes *"Eh, what can Tomi do for ya?" *"Yes, well, being naked in the hay can leave you picking straw out of your... oh, you probably mean the coming to kill me thing. No, no, that wasn't good." *"Oh, no. I'd already taken her virtue and I wasn't aware of any honor." *"Fought him? With what, my dashing smile? I hid behind his daughter and I screamed in terror like a banshee. Not the most heroic picture, I'll admit." *"He could still walk, even if it was with a limp. Could I be held completely to blame?" *"So what if I was the one who did the job that got him arrested? So what if I slept with his lady friend while he was in prison? We were buds!" *"Oh, you think so, do you? When was the last time you summoned up a big demon who gave you a gift, huh? Happens all the time, does it?" *"Just remember that I'm still about, okay? That high pitched scream will be me." Real World Tomi Undergallows is a henchman found in Neverwinter Nights and the expansion Neverwinter Nights: Hordes of the Underdark. External Links *The Forgotten Realms Wiki *NWNWIki Category:Neverwinter Nights Characters Category:NWN Allies Category:NWN Halfling Characters Category:NWN Adventurer Characters Category:NWN Rogue Characters